warframefandomcom-20200222-history
WARFRAME Wiki:Styling Guide
This article consist of style guidelines to follow when editing or creating new pages for . All editors are expected to agree and follow this guide when editing in order to ensure content consistency in all 's articles. General Guidelines *Try to use a simple register as you write. People from all around the world are probably going to read this wiki, and their first language is not always English. *Try to be as impersonal as possible- remember you are giving out information, not your own point of view. Refrain from writing biased walls of text about your experience with something in the article, do that in the comment section at the bottom of the page instead. *Humor in the content section is not tolerated. Avoid being funny or witty as you write, people are here for pieces of information, not for a laugh. *Feel free to correct spelling and grammar mistakes. Editorial help is always needed! Using Source Mode Source mode is generally preferred over Visual mode when editing in this Wiki. Editors can switch to Source mode by switching between "Visual" and "Source" tabs on the top of the Editor Window. Source mode enable the use of features such as Templates, commenting, easier formatting and most importantly, the browser's spell check. If Visual mode is used, unnecessary formatting elements would sometimes appear, which contributes nothing but distorts the main content. Here are some basic tips in using HTML tags in Source mode: Headers Headers are section titles used throughout any page with more than one attributes. For example: Cryo Rounds has Stats, Notes and See Also headers. Headers can be added by typing Header in source mode. If smaller headers are need, such as a sub section in one of the section on the same page, editors can type Header . Smaller headers can be created by adding more "=", with a maximum of five. Links If a specific word refers to a page anywhere in this , such as Mods, editors can type brackets, like Mods in Source mode. No additional parameters are required. Note that this feature is case sensitive. If the word "mods" has to be used, then typeing mods will produce mods. Note that the link links to the same page but appears without the uppercase "M". If a word has to link to a specific section in a page, editors can type silenced pistol, which produces silenced pistol. The "#" defines the section(header) name. Some pages with a namespace such as Category:Long Guns and Template:ModBox cannot be linked with the above method. Editors can link to these pages by typing Category:Long Guns and Template:ModBox. Otherwise typing without the ":" will categorize the page into the category. For any links that link to external site, type Warframe, which produces Warframe. Bold and Italic Editors can type bold text by typing bold text, and Italic text by typing Italic text in Source mode. Commenting Commenting is creating hidden text that only editors can see in source mode. Usually this is used with instructions when working with layouts, or hiding a large amount of text that is subjected for deletion. Editors can comment out a line of text by putting . Images and Videos Screenshots, artwork, and gameplays etc are welcome. If your uploaded media relates to a specific page, make sure to add it under the Media section. Plain image are generally preferred over Thumbnails. However thumbnails can be used if a caption is really necessary. To add an image or a video, upload it to the Wikia database via the upload button on the top right corner of any page, and then insert the following syntax in the appropriate page: Note that the parameters "thumb" and "caption" are used in thumbnails only, and should be omitted in most media; "left" defines the position, in which "right" can also be used; "300px" defines the widths of the media. If too much media are added to a page, a slideshow can be used: image1.png image2.png image3.png Please make sure to compact the page after adding the media by tweaking the position and the size. Also please use .png files instead of .jpg files when possible for best image quality. Screenshots There are a few guidelines regarding taking screenshots for the Wiki: *'Disable HUD'. The HUD can be easily disabled through the options menu in-game. *'No Chat'. People are interested in your picture, not your conversation with your clan mates. *'High Resolution Preferred'. Good screenshots should be shown in detail. *'Idle Stance Preferred'. Depending on what your image is trying to show. Idle stance of your warframe or enemies are usually preferred. *'.PNG Files Preferred'. As stated before. Wiki tends to compress .jpg files with undesirable results. Tip: bring a cloakable warframe and a Shade, or a sniper rifle for best results. Using Templates Using templates are a great way to save time and hassle when editing. Most pages in are associated with a particular template, and it is often mandatory to use the appropriate template, so that pages on the same topic will have a unified format and can be edited easily in the future. Templates can be edited by switching to Source mode. They exist in the following format: | image = Image of the mod | polarity = Polarity image | rarity = Common/Uncommon/Rare/Crafted | droppedby = Grineer/Corpus/Infested/All Factions }} Editors can consult the template page by searching the template name, which in this case Template:ModBox. Template pages often include crucial information, documentation and usage that editors need to know about before using them. Some templates does not require any inputs, such as , , etc. These are often used as public service announcement templates. Frequently Used Templates Template:Delete. If you see a page that is inappropriate or irrelevant to , and should be subjected for deletion, insert the following syntax on the top of the page. Template:UpdateMe. If you see a page that is incomplete and can use some editing, insert the following syntax on the top of the page. Template:Stub. If you see a page that only consists of two lines of text or less, insert the following syntax on the top of the page. Template:CleanUp. If you see a section or page that could use some clean up on grammar and content, insert the following syntax in the appropriate area. Template:Main. If the section refers to another article for more details, insert the following syntax in the appropriate area. Template:clr. The following template moves any content below any floating objects. Useful in defining the end of a section. The following template removes any Table of Content(TOC) in the page. Template:tocright. The following template moves the TOC to the right of the page. The following template removes any clickable "Edit" links next to headers. __noeditsection__ Page Styling Here are a few example layouts of some specific topics. When in doubt, feel free to refer to existing pages or contact an Administrator. *Styling:Planets — How to lay out a planet details page. *Styling:Weapons — How to lay out a weapon details page. *Styling:Warframe Tabview — How the tabview works on Warframe pages. *Styling:Resources — How to lay out a resource details page. *Styling:CraftedComponents — How to lay out a crafted component details page. *Styling:Auras — How to lay out an artifacts page. *Styling:Bosses — How to lay out a page for a boss. *Styling:Mods — How to lay out a page for a mod. *Styling:Sentinels — How to lay out a page for a Sentinel. Conclusion Please feel free to take a peek on other pages for editing guidelines, use your Profile Page as a testing ground or sandbox, create testpages under your username ( ), and don't hesitate to contact an Administrator for any questions. Have fun editing Tenno! Category:Help